Tally Hall
Founded: December 2002 Headquarters: Ann Arbor, MI Website Link(s): *Official Tally Hall Website Label(s) *Quack!Music Genre * Rock Band Members * Andrew Horowitz * Ross * Joe * Rob * Zubin Band Biography Ross ross was born and raised in a suburb of detroit known as bloomfield hills, where he attended lahser high school. while there, he took part in a large variety of musical endeavors, including but not limited to band. WHAT HE DOES: among other things, drumming and percussion FAVORITE COLOR: green (somehow I got stuck with silver) FAVORITE BANDS: zeppelin, ben folds (five), (the) beatles, radiohead, lots of others FAVORITE ICE CREAM FLAVOR: mint chocolate chip FAVORITE PIXEL ON HIS COMPUTER SCREEN: 297 from left, 192 from bottom MAJOR IN SCHOOL: cell and molecular biology (premed) STICK CHOICE: vater fusions DRUMSET: pearl session series Joe joe is the tally hall moviesmith. Rob rob is the one in the yellow tie. he hails from the rough-n-tumble streets of suburban detroit, where people constantly get into "beat it"-style knife-fights. he went to high school with zubin. after graduation, rob moved to ann arbor to begin studying for the mcats. meanwhile, an elusive and echoey voice constantly urged him to form a band. he did. when not tallying (meaning counting - these activities are unrelated to the band), rob contemplates molecular and cellular biology. he may be a doctor one day. rob's songs are specially designed for romantic comedies starring hugh grant. here are some other things about rob: 1. a large baby, rob broke his mom's coccyx during labor. 2. rob is an eagle scout. 3. rob is english for "to steal" 4. rob likes kurt vonnegut, barack obama, and aaron sorkin. 7. npr is the greatest, says rob. 8. rob owns but has never read the following books: 8a. "the federalist papers" 8b. "the tao of pooh" 8c. "the social transformation of american medicine" (a pulitzer prize winner!) 8d. "8d: a study in sub-division" 9. rob isn't a palindrome, but do you know what is? if so, good for you. if not, better luck next time, friend. you'll need it. 10. rob loves you. thanks for reading rob's bio. i'll tell him you stopped by; he'll be so glad to hear you're doing well. well, then. take care of yourself out there, my good sir. sincerely, thomas jefferson. Andrew andrew hails from the wonderful state of new jersey. he began playing piano at five and composing at eight. EYE COLOR: brown HEIGHT: 5'10'' (give or take an inch)'' MUSICAL OBSESSIONS: brian wilson, sly and the family stone, mahler, gil evans, uri caine, everything. he is obsessed. LITERATURE/POETRY OBSESSIONS: e.e.cummings, john irving, edward gorey, robert crumb, lots of other stuff. OTHER MUSIC VENTURES: - toy orchestra (www.toyorchestra.com) - baker bros (www.myspace.com/thebakerbros) STUDIED COMPOSITION WITH: susan botti, evan chambers, michel merlot, curtis curtis-smith, michael daugherty, karen tanaka, william bolcom. STUFF HE'S WON: 2 hopwood awards for fiction and poetry, 2004 john lennon scholarship for "good day," performed and recorded by tally hall. Zubin zubin? you could be thinking: what kind of a name is that? or hey, that's the second zubin i know. or sheesh man, my name is zach and our names both start with a z. either way, you should know a few things about zubin. he is helpful, caring, laid back, involved, and sarcastic. he is persian. here is a list of zubin's favorites: CEREAL: cracklin' oat bran BAND MEMBER: horowitz ZIPPER FLY COMPANY: ykk KANYE WEST: kanye west APPENDAGE: left arm NES GAME: super mario brothers 3 STAGE OF MITOSIS: telophase RUDIMENTARY SHAPE: circle now, we move on a list of analogies: detroit pistons : new jersey nets as johnny depp : mathew modine and finally, it is done. wait. ok. now, it's done. -phew Discography Albums *Marvin's Marvelous Mechanical Museum Singles :2004 *Good Day Further Reading *http://www.tallyhall.com/ Category:Artists